


Murder Clowns

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, Explanations, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mike Hanlon gets an explanation on what the hell is going on in his hometown of Derry, Maine.Oneshot/drabble





	Murder Clowns

“Welcome to the Loser’s Club, Homeschool!”

Mike Hanlon was glad for some friends for once. They seemed like cool people too. But he had some questions. After all of them had escaped the Bowers Gang, he found himself sitting next to Stanley Uris.

“So wait.”

All of them were trying to catch him up on what exactly was happening. Mike wanted to know. But he wasn’t sure if he was comforted or not at the fact that he wasn’t the only one seeing some scary shit right now.

“What exactly is going on?”

“You want the short version, or the long version?” Stan said

Mike thought about it. “Uh, the short version I guess.”

Stan didn’t miss a beat. “Clowns.”

Oh. Um, okay. “What’s the long version then?”

“ _Murder clowns.”_

Now was the time to be concerned, Mike thought.


End file.
